kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hawkman
|classification = Akugyo Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 5,200,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Spiral Bullet (スパイラル・ブレット), Wing Cutter (ウィング・カッター), Nail Crash (ネイル・クラッシュ)|japanese_voice = Sho Hayami|manga = Chapter 275 (First Appearance)}}A chojin in the style of a hawk. 'About' Kinnikuman's first opponent in the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc. Perched on his head is a hawk (referred to as ) which can transform its body to look like his. He can also make his body disappear with his camouflage. He had grown tired of life as a Soldier Chojin and hoped to gain the recognition of the Evil Gods by defeating Kinnikuman, but instead he is defeated by the Kinniku Driver. 'Story' At Kumamoto Castle, Kinnikuman and Hawkman begin their battle as the advance guards. Kinnikuman: Chapter 278 Hawkman acts confident and arrogant, as he believes it will be an easy victory, and starts the match with a Drop Kick. When Kinnikuman is not afraid, Hawkman transforms his feet into talons and preforms a Nail Crash. Listening to the sound of his flapping wings, Kinnikuman is able to avoid the next attack and uses a Spinning Toe Hold against him. When Kinnikuman is distracted, Hawkman reveals the hawk decoration on his body is a real hawk, which he uses to attack Kinnikuman. The hawk lifts Kinnikuman high and Hawkman uses a Spiral Bullet. Kinnikuman: Chapter 279 Kinnikuman catches him before the attack reaches his heart, and Hawkman back-flips away before merging again with his hawk companion, then uses a front-suplex to take him by surprise. Kinnikuman hangs onto the ceiling lights in response, until Hawkman - attacking him and taking the bait - destroys the lights with a Spiral Bullet. The lack of light blinds him, allowing Kinnikuman to attack with Drop Kicks. Hawkman uses Transformation: Owl Eyes to see again within the darkness. He uses Flying Head Scissors, followed by a Flying Cross Chop, which misses its mark and Kinnikuman evades. Kinnikuman: Chapter 280 When the lights come back on, after gaining the upper hand, Hawkman has knocked Kinnikuman outside the ring and knocked him unconscious. Kinnikuman reenters the ring, and - as Hawkman uses another Spiral Bullet - jumps into the air and attacks with a Hawk Hanging. This incapacitates Hawkman's bird. He uses a technique to blend his body in with its surroundings, becoming almost invisible. Hawkman then uses Wing Cutter. After being struck over and over by the Wing Cutter, Kinnikuman finds Hawkman and pounces, forcing him to become visible once more. He uses a Kinniku Driver to finally defeat Hawkman. 'Techniques' * Uses his hawk to lift his opponent and covers himself with his wings into the shape of a bullet, before he uses a screwdriver-style attack to pierce into his opponent * His wings appear on their own and act as blades to slice into his opponent Flying Cross Chop Flying Head Scissors Transformation: Owl Eyes * Transforms his hawk companion into an owl, so that he may see in the dark * Transforms his feet into talons and slashes at his opponent 'Career Record' ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Advance Guard *Soldier Chojin Win/Loss Record (Singles) * X Kinnikuman (Kinniku Driver) 'Gallery' Hawkman.jpg Hawkman.png 'Trivia' *'Laugh:' . *'Submitted by': Kiyomi Harada (原田清美) and Ryuji Takakura (高倉竜二) of Fukuoka 'References' Hawkman Hawkman Hawkman Hawkman